S3E2 Battle of the Moon
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: continuation of "The New Home" a battle rages across the moon & all Sasha can do is watch the moon and hope... Please R&R. Thankyou and enjoy


**Previously...  
>The doctor, Victoria and Chris went onto a moon base in 2111. There they met 6 humans who were working on turning the moon into the new home for humanity because Earth was becoming too crowded. Sasha, Maxine and Linda stayed on Earth to watch the moon for anything suspicious. On board the base there was Captain Jesse Polanda, Backup Milo Kane, Davy Jones, Suki Ikman, Lee Johnstone and Beatrice Min.<br>There were aliens living on the moon and they attacked the base. Victoria, Chris, Davy, Suki and Beatrice ran through a corridor whilst the doctor and the others faced the big fat square headed Vycans. The Vycans had made the moon surface as they needed to use it but they turned off the air and gravity to trick Victoria and she opened a door sending her, Chris, Davy, Suki and Beatrice out of the window and to their deaths...**

The doctor looked at the eyes, the orange, dark eyes. The Vycans were not going to be bargained with. So the doctor dashed towards one and pushed it out of the broken window and it fell out onto the surface of the moon which was now just an airless wind machine. It floated up slightly.  
>"EMERGENCY RESTORE!" yelled the Vycan in its deep dark voice and the air was restored; it was able to breath and it then turned on the gravity and fell to the surface of the moon with a crash. It grunted as it fell.<br>And at the same time the same thing happened to Victoria, Chris, Davy, Suki and Beatrice. They were safe. For now...

**Doctor Who- Battle of the Moon  
><strong>with  
>The doctor, Sasha Hunter and Victoria Calthorpe<span>

Back on Earth it wasn't so exciting. It was midnight. Sasha, Linda and Maxine sat bored on a park bench nearly asleep. Suddenly on the bench there was a sharp vibration and a pleasant little electronic tone. Sasha looked at her buttoned up top. A white wire was sticking out of one of the button holes. She took out the wire which was attached to Maxine's large black mobile phone.  
>"Your phone has finished charging" said Sasha bored and unhappily<br>Maxine smiled. This was just one of the advantages that made Maxine glad that her mother was made into a cyborg, that and the fact that you could cook a barbeque on her chest if you were on a desert island.  
>Maxine's phone lit up as she played on it.<br>"Glad you're having fun!" said Sasha irritated "Nothing has happened! Not for how long?"  
>"Five minutes" said Linda correcting Sasha<br>Sasha hung her head backwards in the air  
>"Oh my god!" she moaned<br>this was a long night...

Back on the moon Victoria, Chris, Davy, Beatrice and Suki lay on the ground breathing heavily.  
>"You okay?" whispered Victoria turning her head to the side to face Davy<br>Davy gulped the air and nodded. They then heard a steady crunching march close towards them.  
>Victoria gasped and quickly rose to her feet. Everybody else did the same. They watched as a troop of five green, fat square headed creatures in blue plastic armour looked at them. They studied the humans; the primitive creatures trembling at them... they gracefully moved their heads as they did so<br>Victoria looked at them with wide eyes...  
>The creatures all then reached into their pockets to take out a small blue gun...<br>"EXECUTE!" declared one of the Vycans  
>Victoria gasped<br>Davy reached into his pocket and also got out a gun, he was armed too. He shot at the Vycans. One fell and died.  
>Then the other Vycans began to shoot, Suki and Beatrice joined Davy to shoot back. The Vycans had red ray beams shooting everywhere and Davy and his team had green rays coming out of their silver hand held guns.<br>Victoria and Chris buried their heads in their hands as they ran... 

Back inside the base the doctor had logged onto one of the computers in the silver metal room, a large monitor with a blue touch pad for a keyboard. He soniced the computer to update it. This computer wouldn't identify what the Vycans wanted or anything of their background.  
>"Lee" said Jesse "Guard the doors and windows"<br>Lee nodded quickly and got out his gun and stood at a door to guard it...  
>The doctor examined the computer.<br>"Okay" he said quietly concentrating; he looked down at the monitor and typed Vycan into the computer  
>suddenly the computer beeped. It had results...<br>"Okay" confirmed the doctor "Vycans. Originated from the planet Vyca in the Mi system; all life forms in the Mi system crave one thing..."  
>"And what's that?" asked Jesse<br>"Victory" said the doctor darkly "If they are not victorious, they freeze, literally, they cannot do anything and their weapons are powered down! Helpless!"  
>"So we basically have to beat them at something?" said Milo "How about snakes and ladders!"<br>"Ooh!" said the doctor "I like snakes and ladders! Im good at that! Im also good at football!"  
>Milo looked at the doctor annoyed<br>"Oh" said the doctor "You were being sarky"  
>Milo nodded as if to say "ooh yeah!"<br>"But what are they doing here?" gasped Jesse "on the moon?"  
>"Let's ask them" said the doctor "they've been hiding below the surface for years so why don't we ask them why?"<br>"Okay" said Jesse  
>"But first" said the doctor "I need a backup plan and that plan is in my TARDIS" <p>

On the moon the battle continued. Davy and his team shot, a colourful display of beams across the moon. But there were more of the Vycans coming, more and more of them waiting to attack.  
>"Withdraw!" called Davy<br>"What?" yelled Suki "You are joking right?"  
>"We have to go back!" shouted Davy "there's too many of them!"<br>He ran back followed by Beatrice, then reluctantly by Suki. They ran to find Victoria and Chris. 

The doctor and his friends ran out onto the surface of the moon. They were then faced with an army of Vycans  
>"DUCK!"shrieked the doctor as they Vycans shot<br>everybody ducked and struggled. They dived as beams hit the surface of the moon and exploded little explosions of rocks and dust like gun powder.  
>They all struggled away, Lee and Jesse fighting back as they did so without aiming, just shooting and hoping. They were lucky though, a few Vycans were hit. They screamed and fell. The doctor and the humans raced across the battle of the moon and quickly got to the TARDIS.<br>"Quick!" yelled the doctor desperately "get inside!"  
>The humans dashed inside the TARDIS <p>

Back on Earth Sasha, Maxine and Linda were still bored. Sasha just stared at the ground, nearly asleep...  
>Linda however looked up and saw something<br>"WOW!" she gasped  
>Maxine looked up quickly and so did Sasha<br>they could see the beams of light from the battle, tiny beams of green and red, this was the Vycans again. Transmitting signals in the surface of the moon, they wouldn't have been able to see the beams if the Vycans hadn't boosted it. Sasha looked up amazed. But there was something else on the surface of the moon...  
>"What's that?" said Sasha looking confused<br>She could see black writing appearing on the moon...  
>It said "Sasha Hunter"<br>Sasha gasped  
>The writing faded and then changed into "imagination is strong"<br>it then faded again but there was now nothing left...  
>"What?" said Sasha confused "Did you guys see that?"<br>"Nope" said Linda "I never saw anything"  
>So Sasha thought she was now seeing things.. had time and space travel really gotten that much for her?<br>She closed her eyes and shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts 

People had noticed the battle though... and they could now see it on the news...  
>On one channel an American reporter sat tall and serious<br>"Satellites have captured images of a series of ray beams, which is suspected to be weapons" said the reporter "and we can only assume that there is a battle on the moon above us"

The doctor and his friends were inside the glittering orange TARDIS, the magical machine. Jesse looked around in amazement.  
>"They can't get in?" asked Jesse<br>"No of course not!" said the doctor happily "Nothing can get in that door"  
>Jesse nodded<br>"Okay" said the doctor doing some wiring and adjusting of the vintage brown monitor "so you all have to be ready, because if they refuse to help, then we need to fight them..."

Victoria, Chris, Davy, Suki and Beatrice had run inside the trashed base  
>"What do we do?" gasped Victoria as they ran through the smoking silver base<br>"We can send a signal" said Beatrice "and if we do that then somebody can come up and rescue us"  
>"How long will that take?" asked Victoria<br>"A couple of hours for preparation" said Beatrice "and about half an hour to get there"  
>They continued on their journey through the sparking and smoking wreckage.<br>They then found a door. They had arrived in a small room full of computer screens.  
>"Okay" breathed Beatrice "we need to just get the comms working"<br>She pressed some buttons and touched some screens. Some grey fuzzy static appeared on the screen.  
>"Okay" said Beatrice "Suki can you boost the signal for me?"<br>Suki nodded and pressed more buttons and connected some wires.  
>Beatrice adjusted a microphone to her mouth<br>A picture came on the screen. It was a General, a big muscular general.  
>"Moon Base Report" he said deeply<br>"We are under attack" said Beatrice seriously "our base has been attacked by aliens, and we need you to send a..."  
>Suddenly the base shook and interrupted Beatrice. She fell off her seat...<br>The screen turned off and flames appeared on it  
>"NO!" she shouted<br>"we have to go!" shouted Chris "we need to get to the TARDIS!"  
>They all dashed out of the room and through the wreckage looking for an exit...<p>

The doctor emerged from the TARDIS to face the enemies  
>"Question time" said the doctor seriously, he wasn't in the mood to be shot down today...<br>The Vycans listened...  
>"What have you been doing on Earth's moon" said the doctor<br>"We were dispatched here at birth" said the Vycans "at the beginning of the moon, we were buried in the centre, our home planet perished"  
>"How?" said the doctor<br>"The Time War" said a Vycan "The Time War raged across the galaxies, simple planets became battle grounds for those monstrous daleks and time lords!"  
>The doctor gulped, he felt responsible for this...<br>"Okay" said the doctor "continue"  
>He didn't want to look back at the Time War<br>"the humans disturbed our planet" said a Vycan "This is our world, the humans have not been using it and now they have! They are disturbing our home! They wish to evict us and now we will evict them!"  
>"How?" asked the doctor<br>"we have a probe" said a Vycan " a laser probe pointing towards the Earth, when it fires the planet will be destroyed"  
>"And when is it firing?" asked the doctor<br>"In 10 minutes" said a Vycan  
>"But you don't have to do this!" said the doctor quickly, he was getting desperate now... "You can live with the humans!"<br>"NO!" yelled the Vycan  
>"One warning" said the doctor darkly<br>"no" said the Vycan straight to the point  
>"Okay" said the doctor deeply and darkly, those creatures had really pushed their luck now<br>"JESSE NOW!" yelled the doctor  
>Jesse nodded and shot at the TARDIS, a green beam hit the TARDIS and reflected across the surface of the moon, everybody ducked, it was a laser beam, and it was spelling out something... <p>

Back on Earth, Sasha, Maxine and Linda watched the letters take form... it was one word, one word that the Vycans craved and the one word that would destroy them... 

Victory

Victory spelt across the moon in green lasers. The doctor just looked at the Vycans who were astonished. They trembled and froze. One tried to point a gun but it didn't work...  
>"FIRE!" screamed Jesse getting out her gun. The humans shot at the helpless army of Vycans, blasting everywhere, the Vycans standing there helplessly, unable to do anything. Jesse screamed as she shot, Victoria, Chris, Beatrice, Suki and Davy all joined in. Victoria and Chris fetched long sticks of light from the TARDIS and used them to kill several of the creatures. This was not a battle, this was genocide.<br>The Vycans were now all dead... an army of dead bodies on the moon. The humans stopped. They sighed with relief. Their work was done...  
>at least that's what they thought...<p>

"Wait!" yelled the doctor "the probe! The laser!"  
>He ran over to a grey mountain of rock on the moon which was glowing red.<br>"no!" he shouted "I can't stop it! its deadlocked!"  
>Jesse stared at the doctor with wide eyes...<br>The thin laser beam fell to earth...  
>Sasha watched as it happened. She gasped and took out a mirror. The thin laser beam that would destroy the world fell closer and closer. Sasha held her makeup mirror out with confidence, the thin red laser hit the mirror and bounced off into space and hit a rock in space, a flying meteor which exploded with a bang of flames and disintegrated... <p>

200 kliks later...  
>The TARDIS arrived back on Earth. Jesse, Davy, Milo, Beatrice, Suki and Lee all came out. They looked at the dark silent Earth. Jesse laughed<br>"God I miss being in the UK! I could see it in the sky from work!" she smiled "I really wanted to go back and now I am!"  
>"You weren't going to live on the moon?" asked the doctor<br>"Not me" said Jesse "Not ever"  
>The doctor smiled<br>Davy was with Victoria  
>"You were brilliant" said Victoria "great warrior"<br>Davy laughed  
>"Thanks" he said running his fingers through his hair as if he was shy "so now what? What do we do?"<br>Victoria shrugged  
>"Well I'll have to go with the doctor" said Victoria "you will probably have to fill out lots of reports"<br>She laughed  
>"Don't make me" said Davy quietly and sadly "I can't live like this anymore... I want to be a normal guy, that's something I never had... I grew up a genius... never went to normal school, never met anybody either"<br>Victoria knew what he meant. She nodded and gulped  
>"I'll see what I can do" she smiled<br>The doctor waved off the team of humans  
>Victoria walked up to the doctor with Davy<br>The doctor looked confused  
>Victoria smiled for appeal<br>The doctor grinned and nodded  
>"Okay Davy" he said "on what planet do you want to spend the rest of your life on as a normal guy... there's a whole universe waiting for you out there... all you have to do is a pick a world..."<br>The doctor closed the TARDIS doors behind him and the TARDIS faded away to take Davy to his new planet. 


End file.
